Work Is Second After You
by ThEgIrlthatmarriedPURPLE
Summary: COMPLETE. For Tezuka, work had always been his priority. An AU about a business man who values nothing but his work. Will he ever meet the person he's destined for? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Work Is Second After You

**Disclaimers**: I dont own the Pot bishies. Everything you see here is nothing buy my imagination.

**Summary**: For Tezuka, Work has always been his priority. An AU about a business man who values nothing but work. Will he ever meet the person he's destined for? Read and Find out!

**Warnings**: Rated M for explicit content.

* * *

'The meeting went fine today, though I disliked the fact of traveling to a far away place just for such a thing. But I still can't believe they forced me to sign something like that.' A man in his late twenties drove down the roads of a familiar street. 'Nevertheless, if it's for the benefit of the company I will do anything.' He added as an after thought.

A bespectacled brunet gripped the stirring wheel tighter. His brown chocolate eyes narrowed dangerously staring at the road. 'Because of the meeting, I've had no choice but to go home a little late than expected'

Reaching the hotel named 'Olympic Palace' a thousand feet building that could rival the Tokyo tower, Tezuka Kunimitsu stopped at the entrance of the hotel before padding out of his Porsche he gave the key to one lad working as the valet parking. And just as soon as he reached the entrance came as soon as a man wearing a fine suite.

"Tezuka! How did the meeting with Atobe Corporation went?" Oishi Syuichiroh, Tezuka's current secretary rushed towards the brunet. He was carrying a timetable with him as he grabbed the suitcase Tezuka was holding.

"It wasn't important. Let's talk about this tomorrow Oishi, I'm really tired for now. Is there anything else in my schedule?"

Oishi flipped through the papers of his timetable before looking at his employer and friend. "Well, I've talked to manager Fuji of Olympic Palace about everything… so there's nothing else in the list. You are very free of rest Tezuka, you should retire to your suite. It's not very healthy for you to overwork yourself, after all." The worried secretary answered sympathetically.

'Thank Kami-sama' Tezuka thought while giving out a worn out sigh. He quickly strode inside the hotel only to be stopped by a neck-length haired brunet, smiling happily at seeing him.

"Why Tezuka-sama, it's such a pleasant surprise! I never knew you were coming! Good thing I reserved the royal suite today!" Fuji Syusuke – another one of Tezuka's friend since childhood – greeted too enthusiastically as he came down the spiral stairs to greet his special customer for the day.

Tezuka left brow twitched. It was by far obvious that Fuji was indeed lying, again. Showing his famous frown, he sighed before stopping in front of the thin man. "Fuji, not now. I'm really exhausted."

Fuji beamed at that as he clapped his slender hands. "That's wonderful Tezuka! I'll surely enjoy accompanying you tonight!" With that he hooked one arm around Tezuka's and practically pulled him to the elevator.

Oishi sweat dropped as he suppressed a sigh, he ran after the two only to be closed out by the elevator door. This time he really gave out a sigh, and he couldn't contain the feeling of mercy written all over his action.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"Fuji!" Tezuka tried to push the smiling tensai as they were both the only ones in the elevator.

"Don't worry Tez, I'll make you feel heaven a little bit later. But right now, we need to take off these restricting clothes." Fuji smiled innocently as he swiftly pulled Tezuka's silk tie.

Tezuka's eyes widened a millimeter, hadn't Fuji heard him? He said he was tired! He was not in the mood for **this** right now! He wanted it to stop, but to his unfortunate event he wasn't dealing with just another whore, he was at the hands of the most sadistic person he knew – Fuji.

Before he knew it, he was already laying on the king sized bed half naked. "Fuji! Stop this now-"

"Oh come on Tez, how can we stop now when **this** part of you is already pleading for me" Fuji seductively smirked as he enjoyed rubbing Tezuka's still clothed erection at the same time hovering the resisting president.

"No! Fuji-!" He tried to push the brunet manager sitting on him, yet when Fuji pulled down his pants and started paying attention to his pleading cock, he wasn't able to do anything but gasp in pleasure.

"Mnh… So does it feel good, president?" Fuji looked at his prey as he continued licking the tip of the panting man. "Well, if that was good for you, how about this?"

Tezuka opened his chocolate eyes to find the tensai hovering naked, positioning Tezuka's hard cock to his ass.

"Ohh… Tez… so… very… GOOD!" Fuji moaned as Tezuka's cock finally found his prostate.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Fixing his tie, Tezuka Kunimitsu looked at the full body mirror and studied himself if everything was in order. He couldn't stop the thought that went to him as he fixed himself. 'That Fuji, after playing with me last night, leaving me alone the next morning.' He let out tired sigh as his mind hit flashback. 'Fuji had always been the type to play with people. Even when I had confessed to him, he turned me down and claimed we were nothing but mere sex friends. Until now, I cant believe he still think of me as his toy. But what can I do, he's the manager of the hotel-suite I own. I cant just fire him for personal matters.'

He closed his eyes and refused to remember his past. That had been his most downfall. Being the owner of the most famous hotel-suite in Japan, he still had many things to think of. With that, he made his way outside of the suite and headed for the lobby.

On his way, he was immediately approached by a worried Oishi.

"Tezuka, I'm sorry about Fuji. I already told him that you were busy, but I guess that didn't stop him"

Tezuka regarded the worried secretary for a moment before answering "It doesn't matter now, Oishi. What's my schedule for today?"

Oishi sighed before looking at the days timetable "You have a meeting with President Yukimura of the media industries today at 10 am. I'll drive you there, I feel down for not driving you last night at Atobe's corporation."

"Iie. It's fine Oishi, let's go."

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Tezuka was looking at the speech he prepared for today's meeting with Yukimura Seichi of the media industries when the car had suddenly came to a full stop after reaching 50 kph.

Looking up from his papers he frowned his secretary as well as his chauffer. "Oishi, this is very careless of you."

"I'm sorry Tezuka, but there was a boy who just crossed. He's still in front of the road, so I cant move. I'll talk to him-"

Before Oishi knew it, his passenger was no longer at the back and was outside, confronting the interrupting teen.

"Excuse me, young boy you are in the middle of the road. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Tezuka's brows narrowed at the misunderstanding he was feeling.

"Che, I'm not the one driving 50 kph when the limit only says up until 45 kph." Gold dangerous eyes looded fearlessly at him, one eyebrow even raising in purpose of challenging the man to talk back.

"Well then, my apologies but I need to be in a meeting so I would very much appreciate it if you would step aside from the road. For your information, you are causing a traffic." There was an obvious hint of irritation written all over the brunet president's words.

"Che, stupid business people" The young boy– who had emerald thick locks - finally stood up and picked up a tennis ball that had fallen, before glaring at Tezuka and stepping out of the road.

Tezuka would never forget his manners as he gave out a strangled 'thank you' before going back inside the back seat of his Porsche and ordering Oishi to speed off.

"Wow, Tezuka. I never seen you that angry over such matters. Truthfully I was shocked I wasn't able to move from my seat." His chauffer sheepishly laughed. "Who was that boy?"

Tezuka exhaled deeply before going back and engrossing himself to his papers. "Nothing, just a brat."

Without them noticing, the teen they had just encountered left a very disturbing smirk.

* * *

**AN:** Yes! I know I should be working with MTYC, though I should inform you guys that I'm working on a joint colaboration with animehphantom and I also wrote a new tezuryo POEM which I would like for all of you to read, unfortunately I havent posted it on FF yet because I still havent found the right title for it. I would like you guys to read it and suggest a few. The poem can be found in my profile in lj, you can find the link in my profile here in fanfic, just click on the word poem. Everyone, please leave your reviews on this story! So I would know if I've done a good one! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Work Is Second After You

**Disclaimers**: I dont own the Pot bishies. Everything you see here is nothing buy my imagination.

**Summary**: For Tezuka, Work has always been his priority. An AU about a business man who values nothing but work. Will he ever meet the person he's destined for? Read and Find out!

**Warnings**: Rated M for explicit content.

**Reply to anonymous reviews...**

**Geminirose**: Haha, poor Fuji. Actually, he's like that because of partly my fault for making him like that. Though lets face it, a story without a bad guy sucks. XD hehe

**ayame shuurei**: Thanks! Yup, still a sadist, thats what he's known for. XD Thanks for waiting for this chapter, hope to see your review in the next ones. =D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Echizen! Hurry up or we'll be late for class!" A loud shouting was heard as the door to the school rooftop flew open. When Momoshiro Takeshi expected an answer, all that was given to him was a light snore. The second year high school student began to shake controllably. 'This brat is testing my patience again…'

Stomping his feet on purpose, he approached the lazy figure on the floor and looked closely at it. Taking off the book that was covering the freshman high school's face, he took a deep breath before… "WAKE UP YOU LAZY BRAT!"

At that instant, gold feline eyes snapped open at Momoshiro Takeshi. "Geez, Echizen. If this is what you call reading, then I think the right term is sleeping. Don't you think so?"

Echizen Ryoma blurrily blinked as he sat up, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Looking at the person who just woke him from his beauty slumber, the lime haired teen had to blink a few more times to realize what was happening.

It took the petite boy another minute to finally talk, "Momo-senpai… Why the hell did you wake me up?" He pointed a death glare at his supposed bestfriend who – to his much horror – was now walking away and ignoring him.

"Nani? If you want to be late that much, then next time don't blame me if you're late because I didn't wake you up" Momoshiro smirked at him, opening the door to the stairs and waving an 'adieu' at him.

"Che. Baka Momo-senpai!" Ryoma scoffed before stretching and standing up. "And I even had a pleasant dream." Ryoma gazed at the white clouds that hovered him. He promptly raised his left hand and used it to block the sunlight that had peeked from the white fluff of clouds. 'What the hell…Why are you haunting me…?'

Making his way downstairs, he gripped the steel handrails hard that the blood in his hands stopped flowing. He needed to get away from **that** memory permanently.

Ryoma Echizen **didn't** want to remember his past.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

The school bell had just rung, signaling that classes were over. The students happily chattered away to where they were going, yet as for him, he was supposed to stay at detention for being stupidly late. Ryoma suppressed a yawn yet failed miserably at doing it, giving the clock wall one sleepy glare, Ryoma felt like cursing for how the time seemed to pause for him.

He looked at his watch and sighed before opening his notebook and started scribbling some things down. Deciding that there was no better way to do…the raven-haired teen just laid his head a top the his desk and closed his eyes. A minute later, his hard work granted him the sleep he was looking for.

"Echizen-kun!"

"Echizen-kun! Detention's over! Unless you want to sleep here, then get out! You're making trouble for me again"

Ryoma yawned unguardedly as he stood up and grabbed his bag before leaving detention room. The sun was already at set when he had come out of the school and his eyes widened when realization struck him that he was indeed…late.

Running towards the bus stop, he was pretty lucky to make it a second before the door closed.

It was already seven-thirty when he had reached a bar named "Passionita". He entrancingly padded inside the bar, he had his buttons undone except one on the low part and his black top jacket was no more but something he was carrying to add to his look.

"Yow! Echizen-kun. Your costumer is here. He's at table 8."

Ryoma smirked. "Well, isn't he early today?"

"You think! That guy has been here since afternoon! Asking: Where's my Ryo-baby? Where's my Ryo-baby?" The blond bartender snorted, whipping up a martini to a customer in the stall.

"Of course. Nobody can resist me. Tell the guy I'll be there in a few minutes. Just need to take a shower" Ryoma padded directly to another room.

Minutes later a boy with long green hair came out from the same room. He was dressed elegantly and made his way to the bar tender. All eyes were fixed only on him as he looked around where his costumer was.

"Oh Shit! That's him! Ryoka-kun! Rumor has it that he's the best hole here in the club. He costs a lot if you want just one night with him."

"No way! Really? I'd sure do anything for an experience like that" a guy with long black hair replied

The whole club had gone silent and hungry eyes stayed glued only to his figure as he padded seductively towards a sofa with one person in it.

"Sorry I took so long. I needed a good shower for you." Ryoma eyed a man in his twenties alluringly as he let the bearded man take a good look at his exposed cleavage.

The man took a good inhale of his cigar before looking back at his face "sit"

Ryoma agreed without any hesitation nor defiance. Sitting next to his costumer was a not unusual for him in this business. Seconds later a hand was already around him and his costumer was already licking his neck.

Being professional, Ryoma did not mind the antics of his employer and uncaringly took his iced tea and quietly sipped it. 'Better get on with this' he inwardly sighed before looking at the person fondling him. "Master Takada, how was your day?"

"Slow…too slow." The man dressed in black suit whispered in his ear whilst groping Ryoma's thighs in a possessive way. "Did you have to make me wait that long? I'm already tired from waiting since afternoon. I've also paid a huge sum just to be with you. Can't you satiate me now?" Grabbing Ryoma's wrist he made contact with his palm and his erect covered pants.

Ryoma chuckled in that tone where he knew his employer can't resist and looked into his "master" with alluring eyes as he bat his eyelashes. "You are indeed hard, my master. What say you if we go to the hotel now?"

The business man put his wine glass down before letting out a trapping smile. Throwing his unfinished cigar on the ash tray, he pulled out a roll of cash before encircling an arm around Ryoma. "Let's go, baby." Takada said as he opened the door to his sports car and letting his toy in.

Left inside the bar were chatting people who had no thoughts but jealousy and how the two were currently doing.

"Man. Do you mean to tell me I have to be some rich senator just to be with Ryoka-sama?"

"Duh. Did you see the amount of that cash?"

"I bet its millions"

"or more…"

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Takada Kousuke is not a person of patience. This fact does not only apply to his personal life but also to his "not-your-average" job. He hates it when he is made to wait for what he wants. As a child from a rich family, he gets _everything_ he wants. And someone as beautiful as Ryoka marks permanently at his top five "everything I want" list.

Making their way to one of the most expensive yet grand hotels in the whole of Tokyo, Takada had just stopped just in front of the main entrance to the lobby before quickly going to the other side of the car to open the door of his _lover_. Sadly, when he was just about to cross the front bumper, the door to the passenger seat had already opened.

'Oh. I see you can't wait either…' Takada, couldn't help but show a grin as he offered his hand to Ryoka. After tossing the car key to the valet, he quickly made his way to the counter. "I've made a reservation. It's Takada Kousuke, please check." The lady in the counter nodded at them before pressing a few buttons at the computer and retrieving a key card. "Here, you go sir. Enjoy your stay."

Without sparing a s single second, Takada practically drags Ryoka to the elevator, hands secured around the teens waist.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Tezuka was exhausted. He wasn't entirely sure how everything happened but one minute he was in the atobe office building, the next thing he's somewhere in the Atobe mansion taking a tour of Atobe's luxury rooms. He was quite lucky enough to be able to escape somewhere after dinner. Tezuka thanked all gods that Oishi was there to explain to atobe about him needing some rest, even if Atobe insisted that he was not human therefore he did not need one.

The Director of the Tezuka corporation gave an audible exhale as he entered the elevator that would lead him to his room on the top most floor of the hotel-suite. It seemed as if everything was just wrong for Tezuka as the elevator door suddenly stopped and opened up. Tezuka thinks that maybe there's just someone who wants to use the elevator. After holding it for a few seconds, Tezuka frowns when he realizes that no one is going to enter.

Then Tezuka hears a ruckus too loud for him to ignore. The brunette was about to go over the said trouble when he stopped and takes a good look at the situation he's in front of.

It takes a few seconds for Tezuka to remember the person in front of him…"Oh…" He says with an almost inaudible voice.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"Quit it, you idiot!" Ryoma exclaims as he continues to remove his arm from the grasp of the master-gambler. One thing that Ryoma hates the most is when his clients goes back on their words.

"What are you taking about, baby? I thought we were already an item, together?" Takada purrs as he inserts a palm down Ryoma's pants.

Ryoma winces to the dirty feeling of someone closing in on his territory. He struggles to push the man away, yet he continues to fail as Takada was more muscular than he was and definitely more taller. "Stop it will you! I told you that the price is higher now, so if you're not willing to pay than leave me the hell alone!" Ryoma says in a restricting voice.

It was when Takada had finally managed to rip of the college student's shirt that a man wearing frameless specs finally came to the rescue.

When Tezuka places a hand on Takada's shoulder, he gets a glare from Takada as a reply. "What do you want, fucker?"

Tezuka gulps, on second thought, maybe he should've just let them take care of their business. But of course, Tezuka's conscience was not able to let this pass. He puts on his best business face before answering, "I'm sorry but could you let him go, he seems to dislike you." Tezuka thinks that its too late to go back now and reasons to himself that this was the right thing to do.

Takada starts staring daggers at Tezuka that made the bespectacled man readjust his posture. "I'm sorry my boyfriend here and I are just having a little Lover's quarrel. A handsome guy like you should know how it feels, right?" Takada looks as if saying 'back of', as he brings an arm around Ryoma.

In return, Ryoma grits his teeth and tackles to get far from Takada's arm. "What boyfriend are you talking about? I don't know you, so get the hell away from me!" He argues as he pushed Takada a couple of inches from him.

Then, Takada finally bursts. "You mother fucking bitch! I paid a hell lot for your service tonight, don't you dare back out now!" Takada yells, forgetting the fact that Tezuka was still there and grabbing Ryoma's arm in a way that it would mark the second that he still doesn't let go.

"Enough!" Tezuka barks using a tone that held authority in it. "Sir, My name is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the owner of this place. And unless you let go of this young man this instant, I would call the guards from downstairs to escort you outside." Tezuka threats, with full knowledge that maybe he has gone a little too far.

The two engaged in battle of glares before Takada gives up and lets go of Ryoma's arm. "Fine, I'll go, but remember this day Ryoka." Takada looks at Ryoma one last time before disappearing through the corner.

It was when Tezuka was sure that Takada was gone for sure before sighing in relief. It was good thing he was able to stop the man from going berserk in his hotel, though he was quite scared himself. It had always been his moral etiquette to not go into other people's business. Tezuka makes sure he stays home late tomorrow for work as punishment for his careless behavior.

"Thanks." Ryoma says after a few minutes of silence between them, which halted the brunette from thinking of what kind of other punishment he was going to do.

"Aa. It was nothing." Tezuka looks at Ryoma before remembering the boy "Weren't you…?"

"Yeah. The guy you almost hit with your car." Ryoma smirks, remembering fully well the look of the man in front of him.

"My apologies, I was a little stressed from work that time." Tezuka bows his head in guilt.

Ryoma shrugs as he places his hands inside his pockets, "No problem"

Now Tezuka feels the awkward silence, and he hasn't really thought of it fully before letting the words flow though his mouth, "Would you like to stay at my place?"

Ryoma eyes him with curious golden orbs "Hmm?" He hums

"As compensation for last time." Tezuka reasons not only to Ryoma but to his inner-self who is currently wondering what the hell was going on with him.

"Okay. But I'm warning you, I don't have money to pay you back"

"Its fine, my treat." Tezuka gazes at Ryoma before giving one of his rare smiles which he wasn't sure he was still capable of during these days – not with Fuji around.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Tezuka had never thought that an elevator ride could be that slow, he almost lets out an exhale when the elevator door finally opens and reveals a single door ahead.

"Hm, you really do own this place" Ryoma gawks at Tezuka who was currently inserting the card key.

Tezuka eyes the teen briefly before answering, "Aa. Did you think I was lying?" He asks with a slight hint of smile bordering his features.

Ryoma only smirks

"Is there anything you want to drink?" Tezuka asks opening the refrigerator and scanning through the insides of it.

"Ponta"

When Tezuka places the drink in front of the teen, Ryoma glares at the brunette when he sees an orange juice can served in front of him. "I said Ponta."

"I'll ask room service to restock"

"Che" Ryoma wrinkles his nose but still opens the can. "So…Your name?"

Tezuka looks up from the sandwich he was currently making and stares at Ryoma, "Tezuka Kunimitsu. You?"

"Ryoka…just Ryoka" Ryoma smirks, playing with the opened can and swirling the contents.

Tezuka nods as he placed the sandwich he made in front of Ryoma and sits down on the vacant chair opposite the teen. "May I ask…what brings you to Olympic Palace with someone who looks like a polygamist…?"

Ryoma stays quiet for some time before setting his can of orange juice atop the table. He looks directly at Tezuka's eyes before shrugging. "He's an ex."

Tezuka figured this man wasn't very gregarious even with the person who just saved him…but then, they were mere strangers who just happened to pass each other so it was just right that his guest wasn't very effusive.

"Ne."

Tezuka lost his train of thought when he was suddenly faced with an auriferous golden orb just a few inches from his chocolate ones. He wasn't exactly sure how long had Ryoka been standing so close to him. He remembered they were sitting face to face but now Ryoka is actually sitting next to him. "Yes…?" The brunette gulped, looking illegible at the person next to him.

"I haven't thanked you yet."

The spectacle-wearing president could only muster a brow rising as an answer

"You saved me." At that moment, Ryoma realized that there wasn't much in his possession that he could give up to his savior as reward since he, himself is having a hard time coping up with life. He was not the type of person who wouldn't pay a debt and he didn't want it to last long either. Therefore he had to repay him with the only thing he had.

Tezuka was rambunctiously pulled from the chair and was suddenly led around his own house. He watched in amusement as Ryoka pulled him to every room in his house with a frown growing deeper after every room.

The raven-haired teen grew waspish with every room. He wasn't going make himself an utter fool for nothing. He looked at the only person in the house which happens to be the owner. "Where the hell is the bedroom!" He looked at Tezuka with sharp gold eyes.

Ryoma was led in a hallway with only a bookshelf at the end of it. He watched as Tezuka pulled a single purple-branded book before the whole shelf had suddenly spun and revealed a dark room. He was led silently by the statuesque man inside the seemingly lightless room. When the hidden door closed, Ryoma couldn't see anything it was all pitch black when the lights automatically turned on. Ryoma smirked "Nice..." The raven-haired teen examined the surroundings with eager eyes. What caught his interest was none other than the King sized bed. And with that, he remembered his mission of gratitude.

With a swift motion, he grabbed the president's arm and pulled him on top of the bed. He began removing his clothes starting with his buttoned shirt with a malevolent grace he knew no man could resist. He did not expect the reaction his partner gave out even after seeing him take of his clothes. 'I cant believe it. This man is too frigid he didn't even react when I took of my clothes in front of him!' Ryoma smirked discreetly, 'No matter. I'll show you who exactly is the person you're with!' Ryoma's eyes glowered with determination.

Ryoma was in the middle of removing Tezuka's suit when the brunette president sat up and held Ryoma's wrist with leonine strength that Ryoma could'nt move an inch.

"What are you doing?"

Ryoma could see Tezuka was actually in restraint. He smirked in that way he knew would make any man loose control, "What else, I'm trying to have sex with you" Ryoma lauded his performance to actually make a seemingly stoic man hard. He figured he might as well enjoy it.

With that, Ryoma freed Tezuka's erection and started stroking it. He could see it – Tezuka was actually enjoying it. Just as he thought, he was irresistible to any man.

Ryoma knows Tezuka would be bursting a little while later, but he needed to prepare himself as well. As he replaced his palm with his mouth, he smirked in satisfaction when he heard a pleasurable groan from the man he was servicing.'Oh wait, it wasn't actually servicing, he was repaying him for his deed.' Ryoma thought

"Nngh…!" Ryoma moaned as he push and pulled his three fingers to and from his ass. 'I'm ready' he thought as he removed his fingers from his ass and maneuvered Tezuka's long thick cock onto his ass.

"-Ah!" Ryoam moaned when the head of Tezuka's cock was finally inside. 'Damn! It's big…and I haven't even got the half of it in yet!'

Just when Ryoma decided to have more of that incredibly awesome shaft, he was suddenly turned and found himself lying on the bed with a very determined Tezuka in front of him. "I will take the lead"

That was all Ryoma heard before being shot by a pain in his ass by a deep thrust. "AHH!"

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Ryoma screamed in ecstasy as Tezuka hit his prostrate with one swift thrust.

"Ah! Wait~!" Ryoma knew all of it felt good. Tezuka's hot long cock, every thrust he makes but what most attracted him was Tezuka's expression. How the hell can a person look so straight when he's having sex! Hell, the only sign Tezuka gave the boy was a drop of sweat that tickled down the brunette's impossibly handsome features.

"Ahh…Ahh…Ahh…!" Ryoma screamed continuously as the older man likewise, continued stabbing his ass with that oh so hot penis, hitting his prostrate at every thrust. Ryoma felt heaven for every thrust in his ass, it was all to good…He wanted more, he wanted Tezuka to go faster, he wanted it harder, to feel that skillful shaft slide in and out of his asshole.

Tezuka was about to come, Ryoma knew that much from looking at Tezuka's face. He himself was close too and gathering his strenght he placed his arms around the older man's neck and lifted his body for a tongue-battled kiss.

Their mouths parted to inhale yet their tounges stayed connected, each other's saliva coating one another as it danced together. 'I cant hold out...' Ryoma thought as he felt precum from his cock.

"AHH!" Ryoma screamed when he came as he felt Tezuka's cum spurt inside him. He fell down the bed as his remaining strenght escaped from him. Tezuka soon followed falling atop him, his cock still inside Ryoma and still giving out hot seeds from inside him.

Ryoma wanted to just lie down and sleep, he was too tired form the impact. He never had such increadible sex, never once from all of his customers did he came this much and felt pleasure that his whole body just wanted to die of pleasure right then and there. That was when Ryoma realized, Tezuka was still hard.

'No way…' Ryoma's eyes widened as Tezuka pulled him from the bed and held him in a position where they embraced one another as Tezuka's cock started moving again, cum coated penis thrusting harder and faster inside him. Ryoma felt Tezuka's hands grip his hips before thrusting upwards and ramming his penis to his prostrate. Ryoma did nothing but moan, and Tezuka took advantage of that sweet mouth he'd been wanting to taste from the start.

"You-Youre…good!" Ryoma moaned the last word as he felt Tezuka's cock hitting his prostrate with harder thrust than before. He could feel Tezuka's lips sucking and licking at every corner of his neck and collarbone that he couldve sworn he thought Tezuka was gonna eat him whole. That thought just turned him on, and now he was hard again.

They shifted, changing position as layed Ryoma on the bed and Tezuka holding his knees so he could get a better angle. In a few moments, Ryoma was ready to cum again, Tezuka thrusted so deep Ryoma thought he was gonna die of pleasure as the brunnette's penis hit his prostrate one last time before spurting his cum again, so much that Ryoma knew it was flowing out and running down his asshole.

That was the last Ryoma remembered before he finally lost consciousness.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

When Tezuka woke up Ryoma was gone and all that was left was a piece of note.

_Thanks a lot, Tezuka-san!._

Tezuka grabbed his robe before walking down towards the window and opening the blinds. His eyes squinted the slightest at the sudden burst of sunlight.

He took a deep breath, "Ryoka..."

* * *

AN: Hey everybody, I'm back! All I can say is review is soo intense. Even if its summer vacation, I had to spend half of it studying for my college entrance exams, and finally the other half writing this. This one has lots and lots of pillar hints in it, so if you're still not contented...=D So everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one, feel free to tell me any criticisms and stuffs.

Hope you leave a review. They inspire me to write more. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Roughly 3, 300 words for this chapter. It's finally the last so I gotta make it good, right? You ready? Set...READ!**

* * *

Tezuka used his hand to block the sun's rays that shone past the blinds. He blinked, turning in bed to find the other side empty and cold. He sighed, rolling so he could grab the pillow on the other side of the bed. When he pulled the white cotton pillow to his face, he smiled once he found out that Ryoka's scent is still there. The fresh vanilla with a mix of citrus smell welcomed him and he couldn't help but breathe in again. Ryoka smelled wonderful.

He sat up, reached for his specs on the nightstand and walks towards the shower. The warm water felt amazing against his skin and gets to his routine of scrubbing before toweling and then putting on his white fluffy bathrobe.

Tezuka was a person known to everyone around him as smart, tactful and charismatic. It doesn't take him an hour to decide on things especially regarding his work. That's why it was such surprise to him that it took him such a long time to figure this one thing out.

_He wants to be close to Ryoka._

It's true, Tezuka did have girlfriends and a boyfriend before, but none of them were like Ryoka. None of them were as sweet and as cheeky as the green-haired boy and none of them certainly made him feel this giddy and excited at the thought of said boy.

With one swift move, he's over by the nightstand where his hotel phone is and dials the front desk

"Olympic Palace front desk. How may I help you?" a woman's voice said

"Connect me to Oishi" he says in a clear baritone voice

"I'm sorry, but Oishi-san is kind of busy-"

"This is Tezuka" He informs and the heres the other end quiet down

"T-Tezuka-shachou! I-I'll immediately call Oishi-san" the woman stutters

Tezuka mentally slaps himself. Why didn't he just call Oishi through his phone? And then he remembers that his phone's probably in his pants pocket from the night before and surveys the room in search of his pants and squints when he sees it somewhere next to the door in the other room.

"Tezuka? Is there any problem" He hears the voice of his secretary at the other end of the line and he gulps, straightening his stand and looking at the window where he could see the fantastic view of the hotel-suite.

"Oishi, I need you to find someone for me."

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"We're here, Tezuka"

The brown-haired businessman turns to the window of the car and sees 'Haninozuka College' written on the plate that hung the walls and behind it is undoubtedly a school building. He rolls the window down a little bit and hears the bell of the school ring, signaling the end of classes. Tezuka's eyes dart past the dozens of students that walked outside of the gates of the school, some of them surrounding the black limo he's riding and he frowns. He seemed to have attracted quite an attention, and now he cant see anything with the mass of students blocking his view of the school gates.

"Oishi, I'm going out" he informs his secretary who also happens to be his driver for the day. He didn't want to trouble anyone else especially if he was just going to meet someone. Well, obviously Ryoka or should he say **Ryoma** was not just someone, he was Tezuka's… he doesn't know how to put it in simplier terms but yes, he is Tezuka's special someone.

"What? But Tezuka-"

He doesn't finish what his secretary has to say and opens the door steps out of the limo.

The crowd immediately moves and gives way to him but then a few school girls still approached the brunette and quite a handful made advances at him.

"hey, please give him some space" his manager warns

Tezuka had never been more thankful of his secretary, he had always been the nerdy type in the past and he never really got the hang of those…fangirls. Studying had always been his priority. Therefore work is now is priority, except he cant really concentrate on his work when all he can think about are those golden orbs that seemingly seduces him all the time.

His thoughts cuts short when finally, he spots a flash of raven-hair coming at his way and a boy he assumes is his bestfriend – according to the files – is Momoshiro-kun. The two were immersed on their talk when the younger teen looked up and saw Tezuka.

The brunette registers how Ryoma's beautiful orbs widens at seeing him before the younger teen turns around and made to walk the other way – back to the school grounds. Tezuka panics at this, the last thing he wanted was for the beautiful boy to run away from him.

"Ryoma!"

He sees the boy flinch at being called his real name. Ryoma slowly turns and Tezuka gulps when he's faced with the younger teen's glare.

"Yes, **Uncle**?" the boy snaps, and an eyebrow raised, daring the older man to argue

Tezuka's eyes narrow just the tiniest bit before realization struck him.

"Yes. Well, we really need to get going" he says with a tone he can process as the most calm and normal. Tezuka sees Ryoma's eyes close shut and he sighs, body visibly relaxing before nodding and walking towards the car. Tezuka steps aside and opens the door, not noticing the shock expression from his secretary, and lets the younger boy inside the limo.

"What is your problem?" Ryoma glares when the doors shut and the two of them are inside.

"I have none." He replies, then nods to Oishi so he could drive them to their destination.

"Really? Then let me tell you that what you just did caused a big problem to me" he hissed

"Is that so? I see no harm in taking you out for dinner"

Ryoma scoffs at this "Pft. Yeah, sure- WHAT?" he did a double take before looking at Tezuka like he was insane

Tezuka counters the look with an equally innocent one. "You heard me."

He looks at the teen and sees how the raven-haired boy's still struck dumbfounded

"We're here" Oishi says

"Great!" "WHAT?" the two people in the backseat exclaimed at the same time causing the black haired secretary to sigh...

'this Is gonna be a long day'

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"I still don't get this"

Tezuka looks up from the steak he was cutting to the beautiful boy sitting on the other side of the table. "What don't you get?"

"This" Ryoma gestures a fork to the two of them before plucking it back to his food and putting it in his mouth "What's your goal in this?" he asks

The brunette puts down his fork and knife before grabbing the napkin on top his lap. He hopes Ryoma would find him polite in this gesture but truthfully he was just looking for an excuse to pass time. Enough for him to plan out what he was going to say.

"Ryoma-kun, I… I've been searching for years. For you." He says with outmost sincerity he could muster.

Ryoma hums at this. He gets this all the time, especially with his clients. Its not unusual.

"I also know about your real situation"

The teen almost pukes the noodles in his mouth at this. It was normal for his clients to be clingy and possessive and assume they know everything about him but somehow it seems different with Tezuka-san and he knows that the older man isn't lying. Especially with a stoic face as that. Still, he tries to act nonchalant and glares at the brunette "What do you mean?"

"I know about your family and I can help you with them -" He stops because Ryoma suddenly stands and makes his way out of the restaurant.

He himself stands, takes out a wad of bills and leaves it on the table, then jogs to catch up to the younger man

"Ryoma, wait. Please just listen" he breathes a sigh of relief when the raven-haired man does stop and listen. Only he talks back…

"You know what, fine. You want another night with me, sure I'll sleep with you! I'll throw it in for free, but can you please just leave me the fuck alone after?"

Tezuka stops at this. This was not what he had expected. He had hoped for the beautiful boy to accept his help and of course be with him. "Ryoma please. I'm just trying to help-"

"BUT I DON'T NEED YOUR FREAKING HELP!" he screams at Tezuka, tears running down his face. He had not realized that his feelings were overflowing, literally. He had never encountered someone like Tezuka-san and he knows if he continues this he'll fall…really bad for the handsome brunette. He hates this, he hates his life too damn much

Tezuka slowly approaches the teen, now currently using is palm to wipe down his tears and Tezuka has the sudden urge to be the one to wipe those tears. He reaches in his pocket and takes out his blue handkerchief, offering it to the crying teen.

"Tezuka-san, this is too much. I have no idea why you're doing this. This- this is just stupid" he sniffs

"I think I like you" Tezuka accidentally blurts. And yes he's not usually one to be saying things without much thought but he's finding himself doing it much these days especially when its involving the beautiful Ryoma.

Ryoma chuckles at this. "Somehow that's something I cant believe"

"Well, if it helps. It feels like I'll do anything for you, just to see you smile and there's this constant pull inside me to be with you. Isn't that enough proof?"

Ryoma looks dumbfoundedly at him. 'this man is insane' he shakes his head "You realize we don't know anything about each other, right?"

"We'll learn. We'll learn and get to know each other" Tezuka says, determined. He'd do anything for this person, this person that he cant get out of his mind and is kind and sweet and utterly perfect.

The raven-haired teen looks at his eyes and for a moment Tezuka thinks he'll make fun or give out a snarky retort again. But when he sees the beautiful boy smile he knows. Everything's gonna be fine now.

"I have a lot problems that I'm pretty sure someone as busy as you wont have time to take care of. Can you do it?" Ryoma says with an eyebrow raised but Tezuka can see the smile that spread across the teen's face.

"Let me take care of that…" He answers reassuringly

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

Epilogue –

1 Year Later

"You're not supposed to peak, Ryoma!" Tezuka chided the boy in front of him

Currently he is leading said boy by the shoulders into Olympic Palace. They've just reached the door when the manager approached them in purpose of welcoming them, albeit. Tezuka raised a finger and signaled Fuji – who had come running to them – not to greet them so the younger teen wouldn't have a clue on where they currently were.

Fuji smiled. He sincerely believed Ryoma had been for the best when it came to their ever stoic boss. He remembered trying to steal the handsome bespectacled man from the young teen once when he found out that Tezuka had fallen hard for the boy. Fuji was challenged, he'd always wanted the president and he was not one to back down easily without a fight. Needless to say it was that time that realization struck Fuji and it came to him that the boy had indeed changed their boss. Of course he's displeased that his absolutely perfect powers of seduction to the president had been turned down quite easily, but Fuji had seen it in Tezuka's eyes.

Their ever-uptight boss had fallen really hard for the young man.

"okay, okay I wont. Just…is there really a need for a graduation present?" the newly-finished college graduate asked. "I mean, don't you think you've given me enough gifts?" he added, hands in front in an attempt to feel anything. Unfortunately there was nothing but air.

"Well, I believe there is no harm in receiving more gifts. Now step forward so we can come inside the elevator" Tezuka instructed

Ryoma chuckled, sometimes he thinks he's got the perfect boyfriend and he's too damn lucky to have him

"Okay, we're going out now. Careful" Tezuka instructs.

Ryoma sighs. Other times he thinks that his boyfriend babies him too much, but he's not complaining. Its been a long time since he felt loved. "You know, Kunimitsu I don't get why I have to be blind-folded for a graduation present"

"Don't worry, you can take off the blind fold now"

When Ryoma did untie the knot behind his head, he didn't expect to see himself inside Tezuka's private condominium-suite. They did buy a new house uptown Tokyo but he hasn't been in here for a long time now.

Ryoma surveys the room for a few seconds then the puzzles in his head suddenly puts two and two together. He smiles before turning to face his boyfriend. "You're so sweet…"

He sees Tezuka smile, the one that Ryoma knows is entirely reserved only for him

"You want to spend the night at the place where we first had sex…"Ryoma says

Tezuka's eyes widens impossibly behind his frameless specs. "What? No, that wasn't-"

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two heads snap towards the mini bar counter where a man in black robe is laughing at them, a bottle of wine in hand.

This time it was Ryoma's turn to be surprised "Oyaji?"

"Well, look at you seishounen. You're not so short anymore!"

Ryoma's jaw drops and he just continues to stare at his father before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts before glaring at him "What are you doing here? I thought you said you didn't want a fag son?"

At this Nanjiroh's face straightens. He looks down for a second – seemingly trying to conjure deep thoughts – before facing his soon, a look of determination painted on his face. "I've been a useless father"

"Damn right you've been" Ryoma snorts, muttering under his breath. He stops when his boyfriend elbows him, making him flinch.

"…and truthfully, I missed you a hell of a lot kiddo." Nanjiroh looks at his son, he hopes that his voice wont break – not until he gets to fix this. "I realized now that I've been mistaken. That everything I've been convinced to believe that were 'right' before weren't so right to me now. That I've traded some worthless shit for my only son"

Ryoma glares accusingly at his dad "Look Oyaji, if this is a way for you to get me to run that damn com-"

"It's not about the company, hell its not even about your sexuality. I don't really give a damn about that now. I just want my son back"

The two Echizens stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. The younger trying to decide if this was real and the older trying to convey his feelings.

Finally it was the younger who broke the eye-contact. He laughed a sense of relief before looking back to his dad and grinning, feeling as if he's five again.

Nanjiroh takes one look at his grinning son and he knows, he's finally made the right choice. "Come here, you!" He barks, grabbing his son by the shoulders and wrestling him in a hug. Of course his son doesn't need to know about his little deal with his boyfriend. He's pretty sure that Tezuka boy would be a great successor for his company.

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

**X**

**O**

"Ku-Kunimitsu…!"

The sound of pants and moans filled Tezuka's spacious bedroom back up at the Olympic Palce. The two bodies on top of the bed moved together, neither letting go nor wanting the moment to stop. Both desperately trying to hold on.

"Ryoma, so good…" Tezuka continued to thrust inside his boyfriend, hitting his prostrate and making the younger scream in ecstasy.

"Kunimitsu…I cant – I'm gonna…" Ryoma pants, scratching Tezuka's back sure to leave marks

"Ryoma...its okay, I've got you…" he pushes deeper and harder until he feels his boyfriend shudder in pleasure and his ass clenches around him and he comes deep inside his lover just as Ryoma comes between them.

Tezuka eventually pulls out and snuggles behind the younger boy, spooning him and wrapping his arms securely around his waist.

"I really love you, you know?" He hears the normally cheeky brat say from in front of him and he smiles,

"as I love you" He replies kissing the joint where neck meets shoulder

"I wonder, how did you manage to convince the most stubborn person in the universe that is my dad?"

Tezuka smiles sucking a mark on Ryoma's shoulder "I just gave a suggestion and he did all the thinking, I guess" he answers

Ryoma seemed to have deemed this a worthy answer because he just sighed happily and snuggled closer to his boyfriend

"And besides, I've already had to deal with the second most stubborn person in the universe" he jokes

The two chuckled and finally Ryoma's too tired to keep his eyes open.

Tezuka smiles, kissing the top of Ryoma's head before letting himself succumb to unconsciousness.

* * *

**AN: WOW, okay so I've finally finished this! I aint gonna lie there should originally be 5 chapters of this story but I compressed the other three so here it is! Anyway I havent updated any POT fics in years so I guess you could say this would be my last except of course maybe MTYC...I havent decided for that yet but I promise Im gonna finish that story too.**

**SOOOO, I hope you guys leave comments and reviews! Thank you so much for those who put this story on alert and favorites, I love you guys so much and Im happy to say that yes. its the END - for this story~! :))**


End file.
